The Possession of Danielle
The Fifth book in 11th Grade (2012-2013) and the twenty-sixth in the series, this is the darkest and most frightening adventure to date drawning inspiration from The Exorcist by William Peter Blatty, the 1977 box-office failing film, Exorcist II: The Heritic (''trust me, don't look either of these up in any source whatsoever, you'll regret it, IT WILL HAUNT YOU FOR LIFE!!!!), ''and the Looney Tunes spoof on the book The Duxorsist. The story takes place in March 2013. Summery The story opens in Transylvania where the Vicar of Ffarquhar is accompanying the Sherlock Holmes and Watson of the 21st Century in investigating a recent incident at a derelict castle. Sherlock deduces the events that transpired there and that a vampire lived in the castle. The Vicar reveals to the pair that vampires are actually descendants of three demons banished from the heavens by Archangel Michael long before the creation of time. Though Sherlock originally treats the whole thing as baloney, he does however witness a ritual made by a vampire to ressurect one of their kind into the body of another person. Sherlock deduces who it will be and leads the Vicar and Watson to the airport to catch a flight to America. Meanwhile at Green Meadow, the kids are startled and frightened by sudden changes in Danielle's behavior; she spits out verbal abuse at them and tries to seduce Armand against his will. She is eventually taken to a hospital where she is first interviewed by a psychiatrist and then hooked up to a machine which monitors her conscious and subconscious. The kids are horrified to learn that the spirit of Raven has entered her subconscious and gives a message to Armand saying 'she'll see him soon'. Then she takes full control of Danielle's mind and nearly causes havoc in the hospital before the doctors give her a sedative and bind her up. That evening, Armand experiences strange events in his kitchen such as his oven being ice-cold, his fridge flaming hot and JustIn Beiber performing in his cubboard, much to his disgust. In the night, Armand wakes up to get some medicene to help his food digest better when, to his horror, he finds Danielle (still possessed by Raven) in the kitchen, having escaped from the hospital and self mutilated her face to frighten him. Armand locks himself in his room but is traumatized when Danielle appears stretched out across his window and getting inside making all sorts of items come to life and attack him. The next morning the other kids return to the hospital only to find that Danielle escaped and Sherlock and his team had arrived to investigate the case. Father Darras, a priest whom the kids have been seeing at the school recently and mysteriously, also joins in to see if he can be of any help. Sometime later Armand rushes in, now close to mass hysteria, followed by Danielle who chases him through the air and spider-like throughout the hospital terrorizing everyone. Finally she is captured and sedated again. Darras and the Vicar of Ffarquhar agree to perform an exorcisim on Danielle but they are forced to do it in Hightower Hotel against their wishes. Armand is especially reluctant as he knows that Shiriki Utundu, another demon, resides there and with two demons it will be from bad to worse (or as Armand puts it, from worse to hell). Still nothing is to be done about the matter and the exorcism is put underway in Hightower Hotel. The session goes on largely without success. Worse still when everyone else goes out on a lunch break Armand is horrified to learn that Shiriki Utundu assisted Raven in creating a doppelganger of Danielle and creating double trouble. Armand learns that in order to return to the mortal world Raven has to drink a drop of human blood. This proves to be a problem; if Raven drinks the blood in Danielle's original body she would take full control of the body and Danielle's spirit would be stuck in limbo forever. On the other hand if Raven drinks blood in the doppelganger she would return to cause havoc amongst the kids. Armand and Raven (in Danielle's original body) fight as she chases him throughout the building finally ending up at the penthouse. There Armand tries in hope to call out to Danielle's spirit to fight Raven out. When this proves unsuccessful Armand finds a shard of silver and slashes at Danielle. This causes a reaction to Raven as she starts getting weaker. Willa arrives and throws a bible, a cross and a St. Michael talisman at Danielle knocking her to the ground. Father Darras then appears and using the objects thrown by Willa he finally manages to exorcise Raven out of Danielle, who soon afterwards has an emotional breakdown. The others arrive and when Armand tells them how Raven had weakened, the Vicar of Ffarquhar inspects the silver shard and annouces that it's a piece of the Sword of Angels, the legendary weapon Archangel Michael used to drive the demons out of the heavens. During the fight the sword broke into four pieces and was scattered across the globe. Once assembled the sword would become the ultimate weapon for killing vampires forever. Danielle briefly leaves the room to calm her nervous system but encounters Raven who escaped to the doppelganger and morphs it into an exact duplicate of Danielle. This causes confusion amongst everyone when the two return to the penthouse room. Arguments erupt until Danielle accidentely slashes her hand against the shard and with her hand bleeding Armand figures out that she is the real Danielle. Raven, not ready to give up, morphs back to the possessed look to frighten Armand and Danielle and attack them. Father Darras however interferes by lunging himself into the doppelganger's body and crashing through the window, falling 13 stories onto a stairway off the side of the hotel and sacrificing himself. Everyone makes their way down to ground level and pass by the scene of the accident where Darras's smashed body is collected but no sign of Raven is spotted. Saying goodbye to the Vicar, Sherlock Holmes and Watson, the kids resume their normal lives. But for a long time afterwards Armand takes great care to stay as far away from Danielle as possible. Characters Kids *Willa *Danielle *Rose Tui *Katherine *Armand *Taylor *Evan *Yaniv *Sophia Eve (Cameo) 21st Century Era London *Sherlock Holmes *John Watson Sudrian Residents *The Vicar of Ffarquhar Created Characters *Raven *Father Darras Songs *Tubular Bells - Mike Oldfield *Source of Secrets - Mike Oldfield Category:Stories Category:11th Grade